Maria und der Predator
by Predatoria
Summary: Als freie Fotografin ist Maria Silens derzeit für einen reichen, rumänischen Grafen in der ganzen Welt unterwegs. In Jachaja einer Stadt am Titicacasee, wird sich ihr Leben für immer verändern. Sie muss sich entscheiden: Will sie weiterhin so leben wie bisher oder will sie mit dem Mann mit den sie erst seit kurzem kennt und ihm trotzdem ihr Herz gehört? OCxOC (evtl. auch Wolf)
1. Der Ausbruch

**Chapter 1:**

_Du weißt dass sie da sind. Du kannst es spüren. Sieh hinter dich, wenn dich ein Windhauch streift. Schau dich um, wenn du ein Geräusch hörst das du nicht kennst. Sei Vorsichtig, denn sie SIND da, du kannst sie nur nicht sehen. Halt an, wenn du ein schwarzes Tier siehst und lege dich einfach auf den Boden und hoffe dass du nicht in den nächsten paar Minuten stirbst. Wage es dir nicht etwas zu nehmen das als Waffe gelten könnte. Selten hat ein Mensch das Glück einen solchen Kampf zu überleben, selbst wenn er nicht daran teilgenommen hat. Ein solcher Fall ist Maria. Sie ist zwischen die Fronten geraten als sie in Peru auf einer Felseninsel im Titicacasee-See nahe der Stadt Jachaja campte. Was bis dahin keiner wusste, nicht einmal die Einwohner der Stadt: Unter der Stadt befand sich eine Pyramide, welche ganze 7000 Jahre alt war._

**xXx**

Es ist mal wieder einer dieser Tage wo man am liebsten liegen bleiben würde, mit einem Ventilator neben dem Bett und zugezogenen Vorhängen. Mein einziges Problem: Ich hatte dort wo ich derzeit war weder einen Ventilator, keine Vorhänge zum zuziehen und ich konnte auch nicht liegen bleiben da meine "Arbeit" rief. Ich liebe meine Arbeit auch wenn sie manchmal etwas stressig ist. Dank meiner Arbeit als freie Fotografin komme ich viel herum, erlebe sehr viel und lerne viele neue Leute kennen. Heute ist der 10. Oktober 2104 und ich bin Maria Silens. Ich bin derzeit für einen reichen Mann aus Rumänien unterwegs der nicht viel um die Welt kommt, weil er bei seiner kränklichen Frau bleiben muss und ich daher für ihn umher Reisen soll und Fotos von den schönsten Orten der Erde machen soll, da er sich nicht so gut mit dem Internet auskennt und er bezahlt mir außerdem meine Unterkünfte und fast alles was dazu gehört. Deswegen musste ich die letzte Nacht auf einer unbequemen Luftmatratze, in einem viel zu kleinem Zelt, auf einer Felseninsel, bei viel zu hoher Luftfeuchtigkeit schlafen. Die Fotos habe ich schon letzte Nacht gemacht da ich eine Überraschung für meinen Boss vorbereite, weil er demnächst Geburtstag hat. Gerade als ich mein Zelt und alles andere wieder zusammen packe erhalte ich eine SMS vom Boss: 'Fräulein Silens, würden Sie mir bitte die neuesten Bilder schicken?'. Ich klappe meinen Laptop auf, stecke die Speicherkarte meiner Spiegelreflexkamera in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung und lade die Bilder hoch. Beim Aussortieren der Nachtbilder stoße ich auf eine Unebenheit am Nachthimmel. Ich zoome näher ran und dank meiner professionellen Bildbearbeitungssoftware kann ich es auch schärfer machen. Was ich finde schockt mich total. Ein Raumschiff! Ein richtig, echtes Raumschiff! Doch die Nachtbilder müssen erst mal warten. Ich schicke die Tages- und Dämmerungsbilder meinem Boss, fahre meinen Laptop runter, packe ihn ein und mach mich auf den Weg zurück in die nahegelegene Stadt Jachaja.

**xXx**

In meinem Hotelzimmer öffne ich das Programm wieder und sehe mir das Raumschiff genauer an. Ich erkenne einige Merkmale der Yautjazivilisation aber es ist unmöglich dass sie das wirklich sind, da sie ja eigentlich nur eine Erfindung von Hollywood sind. Wie gesagt es gibt sie eigentlich nicht und eigentlich würden sie ihr Schiff doch tarnen um nicht erkannt zu werden. Nach ein paar Stunden fange ich so langsam an zu verstehen. Im Laufe meiner Arbeit als freie Fotografin habe ich gelernt die Unterschiede zwischen Verunreinigung / Bearbeitung des Bildes und echten Bildern zu erkennen und dieses Bild hier vor mir ist definitiv echt. Während mein Verstand das noch verarbeiten muss, handle ich nur nach meinen Instinkten und die werden jetzt so langsam aber sicher von einem ziemlich heftigen Horrorfilmgefühl heimgesucht. Ich ziehe meinen Rucksack auf mein Bett, packe wieder alles zusammen, schnappe mir auch meinen Koffer und ehe ich mich versehe stehe ich in der Lobby des Hotels. Während ich an der Rezeption stehe und auf jemanden warte der den Zimmerschlüssel entgegen nimmt, schaue ich mich in der Lobby um. Fast alles nur Leute aus der europäischen, oberen Mittelschicht aber auch viele Einheimische die hier herum wuseln. Gerade als ich mich zum Rezeptionisten umdrehen will, der endlich erschienen ist, ertönt ein Schrei der sich anhört als würde man den Schreienden in zwei Hälften teilen. Beinahe panisch sehe ich mich nach dem Ursprung des Schreies um und entdecke das er von einem Mann mittleren Alters, höchstwahrscheinlich europäischer Herkunft, stammt und ich entdecke auch warum er solche Schmerzen hat. Neben ihm, liegt auf dem Boden ein toter Facehugger, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe wie der hier rein kommt. Ein paarmal ist das Knacken und Brechen von Knochen zur hören während sich das weiße Hemd des Touristen rot von seinem Blut färbt, bis der Chestbuster das Brustbein seines Wirts völlig durchbrochen hat.

**(A/N) Hey Leute ^.^ das hier ist meine erste FF. Wenn euch etwas gefällt/nicht gefällt dann schreibts mir bitte in einer Review. Bald schon habe ich noch mehr für euch. :D**

_**Predatoria**_


	2. Die Jäger

Hi Leute :) einen großen Dank an Ruby L'amour und Yihaaaaw für eure Reviews, falls ihr wissen wollt wie Maria aussieht auf findet ihr mich unter PredatorGirl6. Dort habe ich ein Bild von ihr hochgeladen ;)

* * *

AvP gehört mir nicht und ich mache auch kein Geld damit. Mir gehören nur Maria, die Yautjajäger dieser Geschichte und die darin vorkommenden Menschen. Für eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit den Filmen und/oder einer bereits bestehenden FF kann ich mich nur entschuldigen. Alle meine Informationen beziehe ich aus den Filmen und Foren die sich mit unseren Lieblingen beschäftigen.

_N'dhi-ja_ eure Predatoria

* * *

Panik bricht aus und die Menschen um mich herum fliehen um ihr Leben, ich schnappe mir meinen Rucksack und tue das einzige dass ich in dieser Situation tun könnte: Ich fliehe ebenfalls. Die Leute wissen nicht wohin sie rennen sollen also rufe ich "Folgt den Ratten! Man soll immer den Ratten folgen!". Dafür ernte ich einige irritierte Blicke und ein Mann ruft sogar "Warum sollten wir Ratten folgen?! Wir müssen uns aufteilen und uns Waffen besorgen damit wir, was auch immer das ist, töten können!". "Nein! Ratten fliehen immer dahin wo es am sichersten ist und gegen dieses Biest habt ihr keine Chance, geschweige denn gegen dessen Jäger!". Der Mann der denkt Waffen würden uns helfen bahnt sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmasse bis er direkt vor mir steht "Woher wollen Sie das denn bitteschön wissen huh? Was macht Sie zur Expertin in dieser Sache?! Was wissen Sie was wir nicht wissen?" . " Haben Sie jemals von den Ereignissen gehört die sich auf den Tag genau vor 100 Jahren in der Antarktis abgespielt haben? Heute passiert es wieder! Die Jäger dieses Monsters kommen alle 100 Jahren zur Erde um zu jagen und heute hat es diese Stadt getroffen! Unter der Stadt muss eine Uralte Pyramide versteckt sein in welcher sich die Brutkammer und die Opferkammer für solche Viecher befinden müssten. Ich weiß nicht genau wann der Mechanismus zum beginnen der Jagd ausgelöst wurde aber ich weiß definitiv das die Jäger schon da sind.". Der Mann lacht "Na klar und ich Frankenstein. Hören Sie Miss, ich habe keine Ahnung wer Sie sind oder was Sie hier machen aber ich sage Ihnen eins: Sie haben ernsthafte Probleme, wenn Sie denken das wir Ihnen diesen Mist abnehmen!".

**xXx**

Meine Geduld mit diesem Saftsack ist vorbei. Ich ohrfeige ihn dafür das er mich geistig gestört genannt hat, drehe mich um in eine andere Richtung und gehe weg "Na gut, wenn Sie der Meinung sind das Sie alle Leute in ihren sicheren Tod führen wollen. Nur, denken Sie an meine Worte wenn Sie entweder von einem Jäger getötet werden oder an einer Wand in einem Kokon aufwachen und eines dieser Monster Ihren Brustkorb durchbricht. Wie auch immer, ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Tod.". Als ich am Ende der Straße angekommen bin sehe ich wie der Mob von Menschen sich aufteilt und höchst-wahrscheinlich nach Waffen suchen geht. 'Dumme, ignorante, todessüchtige Idioten. Verreckt doch, ist mir doch egal'. Da ich heute noch nichts gegessen habe gehe ich in den nächsten Supermarkt hole mir dort eine Packung Kekse und gehe wieder, da es jetzt ja sowieso egal ist ob ich das Teil bezahle oder nicht. Kaum sitze ich auf dem Boden neben meinem Rucksack und will den errsten Keks essen, entdecke ich drei rote Punkte darauf. Ich nehme die Hand mit dem Keks runter und die Punkte sind immer noch da. Als ich hochsehe steht vor mir ein lebensechter Yautjajäger, welcher aber nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt zu sein scheint da er mich anknurrt. Gerade als er seine Schulterkanone lädt enttarnen sich zwei weitere, von denen einer dem agressiven Jäger eine Hand auf dessen andere Schulter legt, um ihn daran zu hintern mir den Schädel weg zu pusten. "_Tarei hsan_" kommt es vom zweiten Jäger was, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, soviel heißt wie wertloses Gegenüber. Sauer über seinen Kommentar greife ich die Eisenstange die neben meinem Rucksack liegt und will ihm und seinen Kumpel damit eine über hauen doch bevor ich das machen kann, taucht hinter den zweien ein Xenomorph auf.

**xXx**

"Hinter euch!", das scheinen sie zu verstehen und gehen in Deckung. Doch der Xenomorph hat es garnicht auf die Jäger abgesehen sondern auf mich. Drei Jahre Profi-Frauen-Baseball-Liga haben mich gelehrt, alles was auf mich zu geflogen kommt oder es vor hat auf mich zu zufliegen, als Baseball zu sehen. Also nehme ich meine gewohnte Schlägerposition ein, mit der ich bisher noch jeden Baseball getroffen und aus dem Stadion geschlagen habe, warte bis das Mistvieh nah genug ist und schlage zu. Der Schädel des Xenomorphs zerplatzt förmlich als er mit der Stange kolidiert und das höchstätzende Blut spritzt in alle Richtungen aber nicht so weit das es bis zu mir spritzt. Das Monster fällt sofort tot auf den Boden und ich lasse die stark korrodierende Eisenstange fallen und da erst bemerke ich was um mich herum passiert. Das Xenomorph vorhin war nicht das einzigste gewesen zu sein welches es zur Oberfläche geschafft hat. Die Menschen die mich vor einigen Minuten noch für verrückt erklärt haben, schreien nun in größter Pein und Not, doch das interssiert mich nicht wirklich da ich ihnen ja gesagt habe das sie sterben werden wenn sie nicht auf mich hören aber sie wussten es ja besser. Mit Verzögerung wurde mir auch bewusst das ich soeben ein Alien mit bloß einer Eisentange getötet habe, durch einen einzigen, gezielten Hieb mit ihr habe ich dem Alien seinen Kopf praktisch abgeschlagen! Als ich wieder zu den Jägern schaue, sehe ich dass zwei von ihnen wieder verschwunden waren und nur noch ein einziger da war. Er hat seine Jagdmaske noch auf aber ich konnte trotzdem spüren, dass er mich anstarrt und zwar so intesiv das meine Wangen heiß werden. Ich lasse meinen Blick langsam über seinen Körper gleiten, welcher - wie ich zugeben muss - sehr gut geformt war. Er hat starke und breite Schultern, auf denen jeweils eine Blasterkanone trohnt, eine breite Brust - welche zum Großteil leider von seiner Rüstung verdeckt wird, dazu noch starke und sehr muskolöse Arme, die in schlanken und drahtigen Händen enden. Mein Blick gleitet weiter nach unten aber nicht ohne sein heißes Sixpack oder seine muskolösen und langen Beine zu bemerken und erst recht nicht sein seltsames Hautmuster, welches sogar für einen seiner Spezies sehr seltsam sein muss. Plötzlich macht er einen Schritt auf mich zu und drängt mich an die Wand hinter mir, als wenn er...NEIN! DAS kann er nicht wollen! Nicht von einem Menschen und schon garnicht von mir! Als er direkt vor mir steht und kaum noch Platz zwischen unseren Körpern ist, ramme ich ihm von unten mein Knie in seine besten Teile, in der Gewissheit dass das jedem menschlichem Humanoiden wehtut. Panisch entwinde ich mich ihm, schnappe mir mein Zeug und fliehe vor ihm.

* * *

**Yautja - Deutsch**

N'dhi-ja - Auf Wiedersehen

Tarei hsan - Minderwertiges Gegenüber, Jagd lohnt sich nicht

* * *

wie ihr seht habe ich ein kleines Wörterbuch eingefügt, für diejenigen unter euch die sich mit ihrer Sprache nicht so auskennen wie ich ;D


	3. Azuul's POV

Hey Leute ^^ da bin ich wieder und ich habe euch ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht! Hier werdet ihr die männlich Hauptrolle meiner Geschichte kennenlernen, welche, natürlich wie sollte es auch anders sein, von einem der drei Yautjajäger besetzt wird. Aldo viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht 'ne kleine Review da zu lassen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal eure Alucards good girl6

* * *

Zeichenerklärung: ""Text"" : Gesprochen von den Predators; /Text/ : Gedankengänge einer Person.

* * *

Die Jagd hat vor wenigen Tagen begonnen und ich bin einer der dreien die dort, in dieser eigenartigen Stadt auf der Erde, ihre erste Jagd absolvieren, ihr Chiva meistern müssen. Meine Brüder Halkrath, Setg'-in und ich, Azuul, wir sind Söhne des Yautjakönigs R'ktar, des stärksten, weisesten und ehrenhaftesten Yautja der jemals geboren wurde. Ein paar meiner Geschwister sind zur hälfte menschlich so wie ich, nur bin ich der einzige von ihnen der mehr wie ein Mensch ist da unser Vater halt schon immer eine kleine Schwäche für Menschenfrauen hatte. Was ich jetzt auch verstehen kann, wo ich heute zum ersten mal einer echten Menschenfrau begegnet bin, welche zum einen stark ist und zum anderen aber auch schöner ist als irgendeine Frau aus meinem Volk jemals sein könnte. Sie hat lange goldene Haare, Augen so blau wie der Erdenhimmel, eine Figur die jede Yautjafrau vor Neid erblassen lassen würde und sie ist stark. Meine Brüder und ich waren gerade dabei die Kainde-Amedha an der Oberfläche zu jagen als die Frau aus einem der Gebäude heraus kam und sich auf der anderen Seite der Straße hinsetzte. Setg'-in hat sie automatisch ins Visier genommen aber ohne sie vorher auf eine Inseminierung durch eine Kainde-Amedha-Larve, daher habe ich ihn aufgehalten um die Frau darauf zu scanen aber wie ich schon erwartet habe war sie es nicht. ""**Setg'-in! Sie ist nicht inseminiert. Sie ist eine Tarei hsan! Du würdest dir keine Ehre machen wenn du sie töten würdest**."" sagte ich meinem jüngeren Bruder, welcher zum Glück für die Frau auch mal auf mich hört.

xXx

Wir beide sind so fixiert auf die Frau, dass wir das Monster hinter uns nicht bemerken bis der Mensch "_Hinter euch_" schreit, wir uns umdrehen und gerade noch wegspringen können als die Menschenfrau mit der Stange, die sie eben noch gegen uns verwenden wollte, dem Kainde Amedha den Schädel zertrümmert. ""**Bemerkenswert dass ein Mensch so viel Kraft und Mut besitzt um der gefährlichsten Beute überhaupt den Schädel zu zertrümmern. Sie ist zwar eine Frau aber ihr Schädel würde sicher gut aussehen in meiner Sammlung. Findest du nicht auch Azuul**?"" Die Menschenfrau war jetzt wegen irgendwas verwirrt, wenn ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet hatte. "" **Nein Halkrath. Wie du schon sagtest ist sie eine Frau. Eine Menschenfrau um genau zu sein und nur damit wir uns verstehen: Egal welcher Spezies wir begegnen - die Frauen werden in Ruhe gelassen bis sie euch verletzen wollen und selbst dann werdet ihr euch keine Trophäen von ihnen nehmen. Diese hier werde ich sobald wir hier fertig sind mit auf das Schiff nehmen. Ich habe so das Gefühl das sie die Jagd überleben wird und sie hat mich neugierig gemacht. Noch Fragen**?"" Fast schon beleidigt verziehen sich meine Brüder und ich bin nun alleine mit der Menschenfrau._ /Warum ist sie so stark? Wer ist sie? Wird sie an unserer Seite Kämpfen wie die andere bei der letzten Jagd?/_ Ein ersticktes Keuchen reißt mich noch ais meinen Gedanken als mir dieses Weibsbild auch schon in meine besten Teile tritt. C'JIT! Verdammt nochmal! Bei Cetanu! Wer ist diese Frau?! Sie rennt weg. Sie rennt vor den Kainde Amedha weg...und vor mir aber das hätte ich mir denke können. Ich merke wie sich in mir eine schier unbändige Wut aufbaut und ich kenne nur ein Ventil dafür. Jagen! Die nächsten Stunden verschwimmen in einander und werden unklar. Ich reiße meiner Beute die Gliedmaßen aus, zerfetzten sie bis ins unkenntliche. Mein Weg ist überfüllt mit Leichen, sowohl Kainde Amedha als auch Menschen. Nichts was meinen Weg kreuzt überlebt. Bis mich etwas aus der Balance wirft und die Welt um mich herum schwarz wird.

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß es ist kurz das Kapitel aber ich konnte seine Sicht der Dinge nicht weiter führen als bis dahin. Sry ^^

P.S.: ich lade demnächst ein 'Zwischenkapitel' hoch wo (fast) alle Fremdwörter drin stehen.


	4. Yautja - Deutsch Deutsch - Yautja

Die Sprache die Yautja haben, ist eine komplexe geschriebene und gesprochene Sprache. Die nachfolgend aufgelisteten Yautja-Wörter sind in grober Lautschrift geschrieben. Sie verständigen sich durch gutturale Grunz-, Gurgel- und Klicklaute.

* * *

jehdin - Individuum / Einer (Person)

mei'hswei - Bruder

mei-jadhi - Schwester

hulij-bpe - Verrückter

hult'ah - Beobachter / Wächter

vor'mekta - Pirschjäger

kv'var-de - Jäger

sain'ja - Krieger

p'kya'uha - Scharfschütze

nrak'ytara - Beschützer / Hüter

n'yaka-de - Meister

mar'cte - Killer/ Auftragsmörder

kujhade - Zerstörer

u'darahje - Abscheulicher / Abscheulichkeit

kha'bj-te - Wahnsinniger / Rücksichtsloser

dteinou - Bote / Überbringer

# Rücken gewölbt und Mandiblen aufgeweitet- Wut

# Kopf und Augen gesenkt - Unterwerfung

# Kopf zu einer Seite aufgerichtet - Neugier

# Kräftigere untere Mandiblen aufgeweitet - Agressiv

# Mit einer Hand an die Schulter des Gegenüber stoßen - Herausforderung # Eine Hand auf die Schulter des Anderen legen und schütteln - Gruß

# Mandiblen klicken gegeneinander - Achtung / Aufmerksamkeit

# Mandiblen aufgeweitet - Zorn

Agaj´ya- Gebiet/Bereich

Akrai-non- Bomben/Explosives

Al´Nagara- Langschwert

Amedha- Fleisch

Aseigan- Diener, Knecht

Ayami-Silber

Awu'asa- Rüstung

Bakuub- Gerader Speer (Spitzname)

Bpi-de- Ende

Bhu´ja- Geist/Seele

Bhrak-chei- Speerwerfer/Harpune

C'jit!- Verdammt !

C'ntlip- Getränk, das auf die Yautja die selbe Wirkung hat wie auf Menschen der Alkohol. Auf menschen leicht toxisch wirkend.

Cetanu- Gott des Todes

Chakt-ra- Disc/Jagdscheibe

Ch'hkt-a- nervös, hyperaktiv

Chi-Haut

Chi´ytei- umarmen/annehmen

Chiva- Prüfung, Test

Da'dtou-di- Frau, Weibchen

Dachande- unterschiedliches Messer (abgebrochener Zahn)

Dahdtoudi- Kleines Messer (= Frau, Weibchen)

Dah´kte- Armklingen

Dai-shui- Yautja Moschus

Dekna- Auge/Augapfel

Dha-viath- Unglück/Desaster

Dhi´ki-de- Koma/bewußtlos

Dhi´rauta- listig/schlau

D´lex- Super starkes, kristallines, metallisches Material

Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide- Der Kampf hört nicht eher auf bis einer der zwei Beteiligten den Tod gefunden hat.

Dtai'k-dte- Kampf

Dteinou- Bote/Überbringer

Dto- Holz, Wald, Dschungel

Ell-osde- Du...!

Ell-osde' pauk- "Fi.. Dich!"

Gahn´tha-cte- rücksichtslos/unbarmherzig

Gkaun-yte- Grüss dich / Hallo

Ghequo- 4 Meter großes Fleischfresser

Gkei'moun- einfach

Gkinmara- Videokamera

Gkinmaru- Sensoren (am Schiff)

Gry'sui-bpe- (Wild) in Panik versetzen

Guan-thwel- Blut der Nacht (=nächtliche Jagd)

Guan- Nacht

H'chak- Gnade

H'dlak - Angst

Halkrath- Schatten

Hiju- Kampfhaltung

H´ko/m-di- Nein/negativ

Hma'mi'de- Heilpflanze vom Heimatplaneten der Yautja

Hulij-Bpe- verrückt

Hult'ah- Beobachter

Hult´ah jamii um-ma-Wächter des Clan

Ikthya-de- Kernschatten/Umbra

Ikthala- Katastrophe

Jehdin- individuell, Einer

Jehdin Jehdin- Faustkampf - Mann gegen Mann

Jikiu- Lagebericht

Ju´dha- Wasser

Ka'rik'na- einen anderen Yautja zum Duell auffordern

Kainde amedha- hartes Fleisch/Schale Aliens (Xenomorph)

Kainde amedha chiva- Krieger-Test, Mannwerdung

Kantra- Gläubiger

Ka´Torag-na- heimlich/lauernd

Kehrite- Dojo, Trainingsraum

Kha´bj-te- Wahnsinniger/Rücksichtsloser

Ki'cte!- Genug! (= kann sich auf ALLES beziehen und bedeutet, daß die Sache für den Yautja beendet ist)

Ki'cti-pa- Speer, Lanze

Kiande- hart, fest Kiloun- Holz

Ki'sai- Einverstanden / Ich habe verstanden

Kjuhte- leer

Kuty'y'ae- sechsbeiniges Reptil vom Planeten

Kut'y'ae (Nahrungsquelle)

Kv'var- Übung, Erfahrung

Kv'var-de- Jäger

Kv´Vurj-de- Energie Flachette

Kwei- listig, verschlagen

Kujhade- Zerstörer

Lar´ja- Dunkel/Finsternis

L'ulij-bpe- verrückt

Lou-dte kale- Kindergebärer (=Frau, Weibchen; umgangssprachlich)

Luar-ke- Mond

Mar´cte- Killer/Auftragsmörder

Ma-wat´ha- Freund

M-di H'chak / M-di H'dlak- Keine Gnade / Keine Angst

Mei' hswei- Bruder

Mei' jadhi- Schwester

Mesh'in'ga- das Tausendjahres Blicken (=Moment während des Kampfes, indem man alles von oben betrachtet als entfernter Beobachter)

Mi- Treibstoff, Öl

Mo- Nein

N'dui'se- der natürliche Duft des Yautja

Nain-desintje-da- der reine Sieg (=Sieg nach den strengen Jagdregeln der Yautja)

Nain-de- Jagd

Nan-ku- lebendig

Nan-de Than-gaun- Keine Gnade, Kuß der letzten Sonne

Naxa- Früchteart von dem Yautja-Heimatplaneten

N'dhi-ja- Leb wohl / Auf wiedersehen

N'jauka- Willkommen

N´ithya- Erde/Grund/Land

Na'tauk- salutieren

Nihkou'te- Zahn, Hauer

Nok- Maßeinheit, ungefähr 20 Zentimeter

N´racha-dte- hartnäckig/gnadenlos

Nrak´ytara- Beschützer/Hüter

N´ritja- Tanz

N´yaka-de- Meister

Ooman- Mensch

Omy-weiblicher Jäger

Pauk!- Kraftausdruck

Paya- Gottheit der Yautja; Mächtiger Krieger

Payas Leitjin-de Hma'mi-de- Halte Dich an die ehrenvollen Gesetze von Paya.

Pifc-nah'- Tier vom Planeten Ywa; nicht sehr intelligent, aber nichtsdestotrotz gefährlich, besitzt spitze Hörner

P´kya´uha- Scharfschütze

Pyode amedha- Weiches Fleisch / Schale (=Mensch)

Rxio-asul- bunt, bunte Pigmentierung, Tarnung

Rjet- Tierart vom Heimatplaneten der Yautja

R´ka- Feuer

Sain-ja- Krieger

Sei-i- Ja / (bejahend) positiv

Setg'-in-schnell und tötlich

Sivk´va-tai- Plasmacaster

S'yuit-de- Jämmerlich, bemitleidenswert

Syra´ytje- Kopf

Tarei hsan- wertloses Gegenüber (=Jagd lohnt nicht)

Tarei´hasan- kleines insektoides Ungezifer

Te'dqi- Ausdünstungen des Xenomorphs

Than-guan- Mitternacht

Thar'n-da s' yin'tekai- Stärke und Ehre

Taun´dcha- Handfeuerwaffe

T´gou u´linja- Netzpistole

Thei-de- Tod, tot, töten

Thin-de le'hasuan 'aloun'myin-del bpi-de gka-de hasou-de paya- Lerne und steige auf, indem du von deiner Beute lernst oder beende dein Sein im Tanz aller gefallenen Götter

Th'syra- Schädel

Thwei- Blut

Tjau'ke- Felsen, felsig

Tyioe-ti- Notkapsel, Rettungskapsel

U´darahje- Abscheulichkeit

U'sl-kwe- Letzte Ruhe, Grab

Ui'stbi - Landschaft, Geographie, Umgebung

Vayuh´ta- Luft

Vor´mekta- Pirschjäger

Y´ate-azul- geduldiger Welcher

Yeyin- mutig/tapfer

Yeyinde- Mutiger Jäger

Yin-tekai- Ehre

Z'skvy-de- der Moment, in dem ein Chestburster aus seinem Wirt herausbricht.

Zabin-Insektenart vom Heimatplaneten der Yautja

Zazin-Einheit von Körper und Seele (Zen)

* * *

Joa also hier ist das Zwischenkapitel von dem ich das letzte mal geredet habe.

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews :D und ja Ruby das war sowas von eine Anmache seinerseits aber das hat er unbewusst gemacht, männliche Instinkte halt ;) bis zum nächsten mal

eure **_Predatoria_**


End file.
